Quiero crecer a tu lado
by JigokuTsuki
Summary: "¿Por qué sigues acosándome, Kyle? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?" "Porque eres mi hermanito, carajo, y aun cuando yo tenga 50 y tú 45, seguirás siendo mi hermanito menor… Ike no me importa si quieres crecer, tan solo quiero estar a tu lado mientras lo haces" TwoShot basado en el Capítulo "Taming Strange" IkexKyle con hints de Style Advertencia: Insesto Lemmon en el capítulo 2
1. Capítulo 1: Distanciamiento

**Hola, mundo, yo sé que ha pasado mucho desde que subí un fic, pero la inspiración no me llegaba pero hoy llego y no he parado de escribir desde que me entraron las ganas de escribir òOó y aquí me tienen con un nuevo fic, el cual está inspirado en el nuevo capítulo de esta semana el cual me encanto, enserio me enamoro! Waaaa no se se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos 3 y por eso mismo quería escribir un fic de ese capítulo, sé que a much s no les va el insesto y lo respeto y por eso mismo si no te gusta eres libre de retirarte, como sea este es un Two Shot, y la primera parte no tiene nada hard que tus puros y castos ojos no puedan leer ;) así que sin más he aquí este fic un tanto fluff y raro c:**

**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, pertenece a Matt y Trey yo simplemente y como reza el eslogan de FanFiction, doy rienda suelta a mi imaginación ;)**

**A/N: Las cosas en cursiva son Flash Back y las cosas entre comillas pensamientos ñ.ñ, disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya colado… **

"Quiero crecer a tu lado":

Capítulo 1: Distanciamiento.

_-¿Por qué sigues acosándome, Kyle? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?_

_-Porque eres mi hermanito, carajo, y aun cuando yo tenga 50 y tú 45, seguirás siendo mi hermanito menor… Ike no me importa si quieres crecer, tan solo quiero estar a tu lado mientras lo haces_

Aquella discusión seguía tan viva en su mente como si hubiera sido ayer siendo que en realidad ya habían pasado cerca de 9 años y ahora Ike tenía 12 años y su hermano 17.

-Kyle… ¿Quisieras ver una película conmigo?-le pregunto Ike a su hermano mayor entrando a su cuarto de su hermano

-Lo siento, Ike… pero quede de salir más tarde con Stan y los demás al cine

-¿Y si jugamos videojuegos un rato?

-Estoy estudiando

-Pero Ky…

-Lo siento Ike, ya será en otra ocasión lo prometo-le sonrió el pelirrojo a su hermanito menor volviendo a sus deberes

-Pero Ky… dijiste lo mismo la semana pasada-protesto algo desanimado ya que últimamente su hermano mayor no tenía tanto tiempo para el como antes

-Lo siento Ike, en verdad… perdóname-pidió el mayor dándole un beso en la frente a su hermano

Ike suspiro y salió del cuarto de su hermano y regreso al suyo… vaya mierda… ahora comprendía como se sentía Kyle cuando paso por esa etapa prematura de pubertad.

_-Tan solo quiero estar a tu lado mientras tú lo haces-_recordó sus palabras

-Mentiroso-gruñó-ni siquiera te preocupas tanto como antes por mí-dijo con algo de rencor

Ike sabía que su hermano estaba creciendo que ya era casi mayor de edad, que dentro de un año o menos se iría lejos por su universidad y todo eso pero… extrañaba la atención de su hermano mayor… extrañaba que le reprimiera cuando no cumplía con sus tareas o que le ayudara si el no comprendía algo, extrañaba esas noches cuando no podía dormir y se escabullía al cuarto de su hermano mayor para dormir con él, extrañaba ver sus caricaturas infantiles con su hermano aun si a este le parecían absurdas, extrañaba sus mimos, como Kyle solía abrazarle, comprarle lo que él quería, que le cuidara si estaba enfermo o que lo acompañara a pedir "dulce o truco" en Halloween, ahora en cambio todo era diferente, a Kyle ya no le importaba su vida estudiantil, tampoco le importaba pasar tiempo de calidad con él y tan solo parecía recordar su existencia cuando Ike "hacía mucho ruido" e interrumpía sus conversaciones por teléfono con Stan.

"_Ike guarda silencio, Stan y yo estamos conversando" "Ike haces mucho ruido" "Carajo Ike, estoy platicando con Stan ¿Podrías guardar silencio por favor?"_

Era terriblemente molesto para el canadiense saber que toda la atención de su hermano ahora se centraba solamente en Stan, Stan esto, Stan aquello… Stan, Stan, Stan. No había conversación en la que Kyle no incluyera a Stan, carajo, comprendía que Marsh y su hermano fueran tan unidos pero le cagaba que Stan siempre acaparara toda la atención de su hermano y más aún odiaba ver a su hermano sufriendo por Stan, cuando él y Stan discutían no le hacían falta ganas de ir y golpear a Marsh, él no le tenía miedo a Stan a pesar de que este fuera 5 años mayor que él y que fuera la estrella del equipo de futbol americano, claro que no, después de todo Ike era casi tan alto como Stan, a diferencia de Kyle quien gracias a su herencia genética era mucho más bajito y menudo que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, además Ike era fuerte, muy fuerte, muchos decían que era gracias a que practicaba Hockey, el asumía que las drogas que tomo de pequeño tuvieron algo que ver también. En pocas palabras… no le daba miedo enfrentarse cara a cara con Marsh y menos si era por defender a su hermano mayor, pero claro… si lo hacía Kyle se molestaría con él por haber herido a Stan.

-¿Qué tiene de especial Stan?-se preguntó Ike mirándose al espejo-¿Por qué Kyle prefiere estar con Stan y no conmigo? Es decir… ese hippie no tiene nada que yo no tenga…-gruñó

-Kyle, Stan ya está aquí-grito su madre desde abajo

-"Genial… hablando del diablo"-pensó molesto el canadiense

-Dile que ya voy-le respondió Kyle-Ike… -entro de súbito a su cuarto, su hermano mayor se veía tan bien, o bueno… para Ike su hermano siempre lucia bien, siempre impecable, radiante, lindo, casi como un ángel-Ike yo… lo lamento… tienes razón la semana pasada había prometido ver una película contigo y ahora… bueno simplemente se me olvido-se excusó realmente apenado-¿Quisieras venir con Stan y conmigo a ver una película? Iremos a ver la de Thor… yo sé que te gusta Thor, en especial Loki… así que… ¿Qué me dices?-pregunto con una sonrisa-yo te invitó todos los dulces y golosinas que quieras comer.

Ike sonrió de lado no sonaba nada mal la idea pero…

-Nah, no quiero hacer un mal trio… diviértete con tu novio-bromeo de manera forzada…

-¡Ike!-exclamo sonrojado su hermano mayor-está bien entonces, mamá y papá saldrán más tarde pero Stan y yo volveremos no muy tarde, hay comida en el refrigerador y…

-Si Ky… ya se… carajo pareces mamá-rio lo que le provoco un golpe ligero por parte de su hermano en el brazo-ok, ok ya entendí

El claxon del auto de Stan los interrumpió, Kyle miro por última vez a su hermanito y le sonrió.

-Nos vemos después Ike, prometo compensarte, lo juro

-Está bien Ky… no te preocupes-suspiro resignado forzando una sonrisa

Kyle salió del cuarto de su hermanito y bajo corriendo las escaleras, se despidió de sus padres y se fue.

-Ky-murmuro Ike algo decaído mirando la ventana-a mí tampoco me importa que quieras crecer… pero yo también quisiera estar a tu lado mientras lo haces… después de todo aun si eres mi hermano mayor yo quiero protegerte como cuando tú me protegías de pequeño.

Es doloroso, muy doloroso, y ahora comprendía el dolor que sintió Kyle cuando el sufrió la pubertad siendo un bebe, comprendía la impotencia de Kyle al sentir que no podía hacer nada por volverlo a la normalidad, solo que a diferencia de Ike, Kyle no volvería a ser un niño pequeño que volviera a volcar toda su atención y amor en él, Kyle ya había crecido y ya no iba a volver y ahora toda su atención y amor se estaban volcando sobre Stan.

-Ojala que Stan sepa lo afortunado que es por tenerte, Ky… porque yo quisiera tenerte así nuevamente

**Y bueno hasta aquí por hoy, mañana estaré subiendo la segunda parte que YA TENGO terminada, pero hoy solo quería subir este fragmento, díganme lo que les pareció, si les gusto o no, advierto desde ahorita que el segundo Capi tendrá un lemmon muy pero MUY fluff DX no sé qué me pasa que ando escribiendo puro de eso últimamente TToTT como sea… nos estamos leyendo y sobre todo GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Quiero tu amor solo para mí

**Y bueno he aquí la segunda parte de este TwoShot ñ.ñ muchas gracias por sus comentarios ;A; por cierto a diferencia del primer capi este segundo si tiene un lemmon bastante fluff así que si no te gusta puedes saltártelo o simplemente ignorarlo c: y sin más yo les dejo esta última parte…**

**AN: Ya saben cursiva recuerdos, entrecomillado pensamientos y disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico ;A;**

Capítulo 2: Quiero tu amor solo para mí.

Ike se encontraba en su cuarto durmiendo, luego de que sus padres se habían ido había visto un rato la televisión, había comido la comida congelada que sus padres le habían dejado y se había subido a dormir, no era como si tuviera que preocuparse por Kyle, Stan siempre se encargaba de que Kyle llegara sano y salvo a su casa… claro el hijo de puta sabía que si quería seguir manteniendo una buena imagen frente a sus padres y sobre todo frente a su mamá tenía que comportare como el buen caballero que era.

Un ruido hiso que Ike se despertara, era casi la media noche, supuso que sería su hermano, quizás recién había vuelto, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente, o eso pretendía hasta que escucho una especie de gemidos extraños, gemidos de dolor, como si alguien estuviera llorando, de inmediato se incorporó y fue a ver al cuarto de su hermano.

-Ky… ¿Estas…?

-Vete Ike-ordeno Kyle, sin embargo su voz no sonaba molesta o irritada, sino más bien triste, quebrada como si…

-¿Estas llorando?-dijo aún más preocupado-Kyle… ¡¿Qué te paso?!

-Vete-repitió más no parecía moverse de donde estaba, en una esquina de su cama, con su rostro oculto entre sus rodillas

-Ky…-enseguida fue al lado de su hermano y sin importarle que pudiera golpearle o no le abrazo-¿Qué te ocurre Kyle? ¿Paso algo malo?

-Stan… el…

-¿Qué te hiso Stan?-pregunto sintiendo un repentino ataque de ira

-Nada… yo… el volvió con Wendy

Su corazón se alivió un poco, por un momento pensó que Stan había querido aprovecharse de su hermano o algo así.

-Eso no es novedad-comento un poco más tranquilo

-Lo sé… pero aun así… me dolió… no sé por qué…

-Yo creo que se porque… -comento Ike besando la frente de su hermano- quizás porque cuando Stan esta con Wendy él te deja de lado, sabes que él te quiere, sabes que él te ama, que te aprecia, pero aun así te sientes desplazado, ignorado, aun si no es su intención logra hacerte sentir así… pero no te preocupes Kyle… Stan siempre estará ahí para ti, yo lo sé, él te quiere mucho, lo suficiente como para no olvidarte, tan solo trata de comprender que él tiene a Wendy y que la ama, y sé feliz por ello, porque no hay felicidad más grande que ver a la persona más importante en el mundo para ti siendo feliz-termino por decir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ike…-murmuro Kyle sorprendido por las palabras de su hermanito menor

-Bueno… si me disculpas yo…

-¿Tú te sientes así cuando yo estoy con Stan?-interrumpió Kyle agarrando la mano de su hermanito

Ike suspiró, era imposible mentirle a su hermano mayor.

-Si

-Ike yo… lo lamento no creí

-No te preocupes, Ky, como dije, no hay felicidad más grande que ver a la persona más importante en el mundo siendo feliz, ahora seca tus lágrimas-pidió secando delicadamente con sus dedos las mejillas de su hermano-no me gusta verte triste

Kyle dejo que su hermanito le limpiara las lágrimas y luego sonrió.

-Gracias Ike…-le sonrió-aunque no deberías preocuparte tanto

-¿Bromeas? Eres mi hermano mayor, aun si tú tienes 50 y yo 45 siempre lo vas a ser y siempre, siempre quiero estar ahí contigo, para animarte, consolarte y protegerte, como cuando tú me protegías cuando era un niño.

Miro a los ojos a su hermano, Kyle parecía tan dulce, tan perfecto, había vivido prácticamente toda su vida con él, y aunque al principio tuvieron sus diferencias con el paso del tiempo ese lazo de hermandad se reforzó y ahora le era imposible concebir su vida sin su amado hermano mayor, aquel que siempre había velado por él, fungiendo muchas veces mejor el rol de madre que sus propios padres, tanto biológicos como adoptivos.

Cerro sus ojos y lentamente se inclinó un poco, producto de un impulso acercándose de manera pausada a los labios de su hermano hasta cortar la distancia hasta poder besarlos, saborear su dulce sabor, deleitarse con la textura y fragancia de estos. Tan suaves, tan delicados, tan pero tan perfectos que no pudo evitar querer profundizar un poco más el beso, sin embargo pronto cayo en cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo al besar a Kyle y enseguida se separó.

-Perdóname Kyle-se apresuró a decir-tan… tan solo

Kyle no dijo nada tan solo acalló a Ike con un beso, igual de tierno y tranquilo que el anterior, dejándose llevar por el momento.

-Eres mi hermanito, siempre te perdonaré sin importar que, siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre, siempre te amaré-le dijo Kyle al romper el beso

Ike se sorprendió al oír aquello ¿Acaso no le importaba que le hubiera besado? No era que le molestara pero…

-Kyle… esto es…

-¿Incesto?-completo el mayor

-Sí y es malo, tu eres mi hermano mayor

-Lo soy y siempre lo seré aun si no estamos unidos por la sangre, hay algo aún más fuerte que me une a ti… el amor-completo-el amor que te tuve, te tengo y te tendré siempre-se acercó para volver a besarle ligeramente-pero quizás ese amor fraternal ya no sea suficiente para mí, quizás ese amor fraternal paso a ser algo más o quizás siempre fue algo más pero en nuestra ignorancia de niños no supimos distinguirlo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de ello, Ike, ahora comprendo porque siempre quería protegerte de todo mal, porqué te amé aun sin ser de mi sangre, por qué siempre tu bien estar estaba sobre el mío, porque mi amor por ti se asemejaba tanto como al que Stan y yo hemos compartido siempre y sin embargo siempre se diferenció por una cosa sumamente especial…

-¿Cuál es?

-Que nunca sentí celos por el cuándo le veía con una mujer, que realmente nunca me importo tanto su vida amorosa como la tuya, que tienes razón, me duele el hecho de que me siento desplazado, pero no siento celos o ira de quien estaba contigo deseando poder ser aquel que estuviera a tu lado de la misma manera que aquellas que te tenían.

Ike se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras de Kyle, era tan extraño tan repentino, como un sueño, pero era el mejor y más extraño sueño que alguna vez haya soñado. Se inclinó para besar a su hermano y continuaron así, rozando sus cuerpos y moviendo sus lenguas prácticamente al mismo ritmo, sus corazones palpitaban de tal manera que parecían estar sincronizados.

-Ky-dijo Ike al oído de su hermano

-¿Si Ike?

-Hay una cosa, que siempre he querido que hagamos juntos

-¿Y cuál es?

-Hacer el amor por primera vez, sé que tú eres virgen y yo no, pero técnicamente nunca, nunca he hecho el amor con alguien, solo fue sexo y ya, pero contigo quiero que sea diferente-dijo besando su cuello-¿Puedo?

Como respuesta Kyle tan solo asintió dejando que su hermanito continuara besándole y tocándole donde el quisiera, gimiendo y suspirando ante las atenciones de Ike, el cual se dedicaba a desnudar a su hermano con suma delicadeza al tiempo que besaba su piel con forme retiraba cada prenda de su hermano, primero su pecho, besando y chupando las tetillas de su hermano, descendiendo por su abdomen, dando ligeros y suaves mordiscos alrededor del ombligo de su hermano, cuando llego al pantalón comenzó a desabrocharlo lentamente, no quería hacer nada apresura o deprisa, quería gravarse en su memoria cada parte de aquel momento, no quería hacer de ese mágico momento algo efímero o fugas, al contrario quería hacerlo algo duradero, que aun cuando hubieran pasado años y años ambos hermanos recordaran aquel momento como el momento en que se unieron para ser uno por siempre, unidos por azares del destino quien quiso emparejarlos.

Al poder desabrochar sus pantalones comenzó a quitarlos, besando las delgadas pero firmes piernas de su hermano, hasta llegar a sus pies los cuales beso de igual manera, besando también cada uno de sus pequeños y delicados dedos, subió después para retirar la última prenda que le evitaba poder contemplar por completo la desnudes de su hermano, al igual que el pantalón retiro su ropa interior de manera lenta, sin embargo espero que esta estuviera completamente abajo para regresar a besar el miembro de su hermano, causándole espasmos, lo engullo por completo, succionándolo de manera lenta y pausada, saboreando su sabor, poco a poco aumento el ritmo y con esto los gemidos de Kyle fueron en aumento, finalmente cuando sintió que su hermano se corrió en su boca se bebió todo sin importarle lo "asqueroso" que al pelirrojo le pareciera pues para él, el sabor de la esencia de su hermano sabía igual que la más dulce de las mieles que podía existir, y él conocía de eso.

-Ike-jadeaba Kyle el nombre de su hermano

-¿Estás listo? Puedo parar si quieres, si no quieres-le dijo posicionándose entre las piernas de su hermano mayor

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-le sonrió el pelirrojo

-Seré muy gentil en cualquier caso-le sonrió chupando tres de sus dedos para lubricarlos bien, después los dirigió a la entrada de su hermano y comenzó a tantearla sin penetrar aun, dibujando pequeños círculos a su alrededor para tranquilizar a Kyle, cuando lo sintió más relajado lentamente introdujo un dedo en la estrecha entrada de su hermano, entrando y saliendo de manera lenta, el pelirrojo entre tanto solo gemía tratando de acostumbrarse a la intromisión, un segundo y tercer dedo acompañaron al primero, causándole al principio dolor que poco a poco fue transformándose en placer haciéndolo soltar gemidos sumamente tiernos y sexys para Ike, cuando creyó que su hermano estaba listo retiro los dedos de su interior y rozo con la punta de su miembro la entrada de Kyle.

-Aquí voy-aviso comenzando a entrar lentamente en su hermano, abriéndose paso por las estrechas paredes de Kyle.

El pelirrojo al principio se tensó un poco al sentir el dolor, pero como antes, el dolor poco a poco se desvaneció dejando paso al placer, no solo al placer carnal si no a uno mucho mayor, uno que solo se puede sentir ante la idea de estar completamente lleno, no solamente psicológica si no físicamente también de alguien que amas, sentirte pleno, completamente unido a aquella persona tan especial para ti. Las embestidas comenzaron, al principio lentas y pausadas, más poco a poco se fueron haciendo más profundas y rápidas, causándoles a ambos el más exquisito de los placeres, ambos jadeaban el nombre del otro, ambos aferrados uno del otro, siendo uno solo y culminando como uno mismo.

Ike se corrió dentro de Kyle mientras que este terminó por venirse y manchar el vientre de ambos, a Ike no le importo, y una vez que se vino no se molestó en salir de Kyle, al contrario, se quedó dentro de él, recostándose a su lado y besando a su acompañante, definitivamente, hacer el amor era mucho, mucho mejor que tener sexo o al menos el sentimiento se sentía mucho mejor, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido en brazos de su hermano mayor el cual le besaba con ternura su frente jugando con su cabello.

-Buenas noches, Ike-fue lo último que escucho antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

Al despertar Ike se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto con su pijama, miro la hora, eran poco más de las 10 de la mañana, al levantarse vio a Kyle ya despierto preparando el desayuno.

-Ike, me alegro que estés despierto, hoy que fui a verte a tu cuarto cansado que decidí no despertarte-comento el pelirrojo al verle sin embargo enseguida continuó con su labor de cocinar el desayuno

-"¿Un sueño?"-se preguntó mentalmente Ike algo frustrado y deprimido por ello-Esta bien, Kyle, gracias.

-Por cierto, Ike-dijo Kyle girándose para ver a su hermano-gracias por la plática de anoche, en verdad me hiciste sentir mucho mejor-le sonrió

-¿Qué platica?

-Tu sabes, de que no hay razón para deprimirse por lo de Stan… ahora estoy mucho mejor, gracias Ike

-Oh… si… eso… no hay problema-suspiro

Su hermano le sirvió el desayuno y luego se sentó frente a el

-Oye, Ky-habló rompiendo el silencio-Luego de la plática de anoche… ¿Qué?

-Te quedaste dormido, como pude te cargue a tu habitación, es muy difícil considerando el monstro grandulón que eres-bromeó nadie dijo nada más y continuaron con su desayuno.

Ike ya se había convencido de que aquello había sido un sueño, un muy muy maravillosos sueño que de alguna u otra forma quería repetir ya que sabía que nunca podría hacerse realidad, lo bueno es que recordaba aquel sueño con sumo detalle, como si no fuera un sueño si no un recuerdo. Kyle al mirar a su hermano perdido en sus ensoñaciones sonrió se acero a él y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ayer luego de que te dormiste se me olvido decirte algo-le dijo al oído- te amo, Ike… y siempre lo haré –se separó de el y continuo con su labor de recoger la casa y lavar los trastes

-Yo también te amo, Kyle, más de lo que puedes imaginarte-sonrió Ike ¿Sueño o realidad?

**¿Qué les pareció? Lo se soy un asco con los lemmons XD siento que me quedan muy cursis ene a veces me gustaría escribirlos un tanto más "guarros" ;A; pero bueno espero les haya gustado este TwoShot :D PD: Es posible que muy pronto continúe con Future Diariy aunque quiero hacerle unos cambios antes de continuar ene ustedes saben nuestros amados Trey y Matt adoran trolearnos cambiándole los nombres a los gótico ene.l. y :v también por otras cosillas… espero que en el transcurso de la siguiente semana cuando vuelva a tener mi MAC continue con el fic ;A; sin más me despido bye, bye y buenas noches ñ.ñ)/**


End file.
